Marche ou Crève
by Fleuve
Summary: UA. "Non. Clair, net et précis. La réponse parfaite pour faire comprendre à la personne en face que l'on avait pas envie de poursuivre la conversation."


_Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non en vrai c'est juste un OS parce que j'ai la flemme de continuer mes chapitres -.-_

* * *

><p><em>« Non. »<em>

Clair, net, précis. La réponse parfaite pour faire comprendre à la personne en face qu'on n'avait pas envie de poursuivre la conversation.  
>Sauf que la personne en question s'appelait Cassie Ragan. Elle était en dernière année à Poudlard, chez les serdaigle. Tout au long de sa scolarité, elle avait entretenu sa réputation, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de "Fouine". Inutile de préciser que Cassie consacrait la plupart de son temps libre à fouiner dans la vie des élèves comme des professeurs.<p>

_« Allez, Tanya, poursuivit la journaliste, les gens ont le droit de savoir, ça les concerne ! Tu ne trouves pas ça égoïste de leur cacher des choses pareilles ? L'administration devrait mettre tout le monde au courant au lieu de certains élèves privilégiés, c'est complètement injuste ! »_

_"Faites-la taire. Faites-la taire ou c'est moi qui vais m'en charger." _marmona Tanya.

_« Et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais rien, continua-t-elle. Tommy te dit tout. »_

_"Connasse" _murmura automatiquement Tanya.

Furieuse, elle claqua la porte de son casier et se tourna vers la pseudo reporter.

_« Désolée mais non, je ne sais rien. Que c'est bête ! persiflai-je. Et tu connais le plus bête ? Même si j'avais une seule info sur cette foutue course d'orientation, t'es la dernière personne à qui j'en parlerais ! »_

Cassie surprise resta bouche bée devant Tanya, qui, de son coté en profita pour tourner les talons et partir au pas de course. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres que sa voix indignée s'élevait :

_- Mais ça va pas, non ? Pas besoin de m'agresser ! Et tu vas où, là ? J'ai pas fini !... _  
><em>- Moi si,<em> cracha Tanya agressivement en montant les escaliers du premier étage_._

Tanya vagabondait dans les couloirs. Elle qui voulait manger avec Emma, sa meilleure amie, c'était foutu. Le ventre vide, elle prit la direction de son prochain cours. Elle avait craqué. Elle avait perdue son self Control, d'ordinaire plus qu'honorable. Elle avait craqué au pire moment, dans un couloir rempli de monde et face à a fille la pus influente de Poudlard en matière de ragot. Aucun doute qu'elle allait faire tout son possible pour lui faire payer ça et en ce moment, une vendetta généralisée était bien la dernière chose dont Tanya avait besoin. Si seulement elle s'était tu, juste pour une fois. Cassie avait un talent innée pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal, mais ça avait le don d'exaspérer tout le monde.

-_Tommy te dit tout._

Tanya laissa échapper un rire amer en repensant aux mots de Cassie. Si seulement.  
>Evidemment, la fille la mieux informée de Poudlard n'avait pas lâché cette phrase sans raison. Jusqu'à peu,Tommy disait en effet tout à Tanya – sauf peut-être ses histoires amoureuses, vu qu'il prétendait à chaque fois que tout ça « ne l'intéressait pas ». Mais en dehors de ce sujet,elle avats droit à tout : ses journées, l'école où il menait de front travail scolaire et poste de préfet en chef, sa sœur Pénélope parfois difficilement supportable, sa passion pour les chats, ses projets d'avenir… Elle n'était pas en reste et après plus d'un an et demi de proximité, il était clair pour tous les deux, qu'ils étaient réciproquement les personnes qui se connaissaient le mieux. Tommy et Tanya, meilleurs amis, la paire non-amoureuse la plus solide du lycée selon les dires de la plupart des élèves. Le roux et la blonde, yeux verts et yeux bleus, le parfait premier de la classe et la première ex aequo un peu moins parfaite.<p>

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois. C'était à partir de la mi-février que la distance instaurée entre eux par Tommy s'était agrandie. Tanya avait bien remarqué depuis quelques temps que Tommy ne la gavait plus d'anecdotes familiales, laissait parfois la conversation s'essouffler, faisant même mine de l'ignorer quand elle évoquait les « beaux cheveux de Bill », ce qui n'était que pure provocation. Elle avait donc décrété qu'il souffrait du mal courant nommé « coup de blues » et qu'ils en auraient fini dans deux semaines.

Sauf que cela faisait presque un mois, que c'était la mi-mars et l'autre abruti avec sa gueule d'ange la fuyait plus que jamais. « Désolé, je dois rendre un livre à la bibliothèque je n'ai pas envie de mettre en colère Mlle Pince», « J'ai beaucoup de travail, je vais manger en salle des prefets »

_"Et moi, j'étais Elizabeth deuxième du nom"_, songeait elle avec un rire amer.

Il l'évitait, point. Pour l'instant, discrétion oblige, seules Pénélope et Mélodie semblaient l'avoir remarqué – la première ne cachait pas ses sourires narquois, la deuxième servait à Tanya des airs désolés de rivale qui avait un peu honte mais ne se gênait pas pour entrer dans la brèche. Comme s'il y avait jamais eu entre Tommy et Tanya plus que de l'amitié.

_-Putain de bordel,_ geignit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

La situation valait bien une grossièreté. Elle était secrètement amoureuse de son meilleur ami, le parfait Tommy, premier de la classe, délégué, apprécié de tous, belle gueule de surcroît, qui, pour une raison inconnue, s'échinait à l'éviter depuis maintenant un mois. Pour aggraver les choses, précisons que ses sentiments, certes présents aux beaux temps de leur amitié, étaient allés en crescendo alors que leur relation se dégradait. Elle l'aimait donc plus que jamais maintenant qu'elle le voyait moins. Super logique. L'absence de la belle tête blonde à ses côtés laissait un vide que même Emma, si énergique et atypique, peinait à combler.

Un reniflement la prit par surprise. Elle essayait de tout refouler, elle ne voulait pas tomber si bas ! Sans compter que si elle se mettait à pleurer maintenant, tout le monde allait savoir, comprendre qu'elle avait pleurer. Une serpentard ne tombe pas aussi bas.

_- Voyons Tanya, pleurer ça sert a rien ! Je vais me sentir encore plus désespérée qu'avant. Même si Tommy, mon meilleur ami agit bizarrement, que je n'ai pas d'expications, que j'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un crime atroce et que je me souviens même pas ce que j'ai fais de travers. L'impression que Tommy veut expier ce que j'ai fais en refoulant notre amitié. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour pleurer ! Tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir ! Ce n'était pas comme si mon meilleur ami me rejetait depuis plus d'un mois et que je devais voir une autre tisser sa toile autour de lui !_ renifla encore une fois Tanya.

Tanya essuya une larme roulant sur sa joue. Elle avait encore une fois craqué. Elle pleurait.

* * *

><p>Le soleil, entrant à flots par la fenêtre, capturait la danse des grains de poussières qui valsaient paisiblement. Dans la petite salle chauffée, on pouvait facilement oublier la fraîcheur du dehors et se croire déjà en mai, témoin d'une dernière lutte entre le printemps récalcitrant et l'été prenant ses aises. Les jours de mars étaient trompeurs.<br>Le silence régnant n'était rompu que par le grattement d'une plume et, de temps à autre, le bruit d'une feuille qu'on retourne. En dehors de ces mouvements, le garçon était aussi immobile qu'une statue : jambes parallèles, dos droit, nuque légèrement pliée, il aurait pu servir de modèle artistique. Même ses traits restaient fixes dans leur expressivité, ses yeux verts se contentant de parcourir son parchemin recouvert de sa fine écriture. Son visage immobile ne bougea pas non plus lorsque il constata qu'il avait finit ses devoirs. Ce fut d'un air tout aussi paisible qu'il rangea sa plume dans son étuis. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac calmement. Alors seulement Tommy se prit violemment le crâne entre les mains et commença à maltraiter ses cheveux roux.

Il en avait marre, marre, _marre_ ! Marre de ces stupides parchemins à remplir sur chaques élèves dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire, marre du directeur complètement timbré et de son sourire doucereux quand il lui refilait du travail supplémentaire, marre des profs incompétents qui n'étaient pas fichus de le faire eux-mêmes, marre de Mélodie et de son aide _désintéressée_…

_Tommy, petit Tommy, c'était la même chose l'an dernier, pourtant_, lui souffla une voix dérangeante. _Pourquoi t'énerver autant ?_

Mais parce que… parce que… parce qu'ils lui tapaient sur les nerfs, tous ! Et Pénélope derrière laquelle il avait dû encore une fois repasser, parce que la diva était incapable de ne pas créer de scandales pendant plus de deux semaines !

_Comme d'habitude. Voyons, pourquoi t'énerver autant ?_

Parce que ! Et d'où Mélodie sortait-elle son « aide désintéressée » ? Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul !

_Ce n'était que de la gentillesse. Pourquoi t'énerver autant ?_

Mais… Mais ce n'était pas que de la gentillesse ! Il était sympa, pas naïf – l'autre préfete le dévorait des yeux !

_C'est la même chose depuis cinq mois. Pourquoi t'énerver autant ?_

_PARCE QUE JE N'AI PERSONNE AVEC QUI EN PARLER !_

Un choc sourd retentit : le poing de l'adolescent venait de s'abattre sur la table. Les narines frémissantes, Tommy s'accorda une minute pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions – il était sujet depuis quelques temps à des crises de colère imprévues.

_Depuis quelques temps_, le nargua la voix. _A peine plus d'un mois, pas vrai ?_

Le roux prit une longue inspiration.

Il avait toujours cru être quelqu'un de mesuré, capable de se gérer et de rationaliser les choses sans se laisser dépasser. Le genre de tempérament calme et poli qu'on associait au parfait premier de classe sans histoire.  
>Il découvrait que ce n'était vrai qu'à une condition : avoir une personne avec qui extérioriser. Quelqu'un qui lui permettait de rire, de cracher son venin, de s'énerver tout son soûl puis de vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant de repartir avec une énergie nouvelle. Sans ce point, sa belle façade ne valait rien de plus qu'un château de cartes – très joli, mais si instable qu'un souffle suffisait à le détruire.<br>Et lui, comme le formidable abruti qu'il était, s'évertuait à éloigner son éternelle et unique confidente.

_Pourquoi, déjà ? Rappelle-moi les raisons qui ont motivé ce choix brillant_, lâcha la voix avec une ironie mielleuse.

Parce qu'ils devenaient trop proches. Ils se connaissaient trop et cette relation fusionnelle ne pouvait que mal finir.

_En effet, elle a mal fini : le plus fragile des deux l'a arrêtée net._

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, bon sang ! Elle aurait mal fini s'il l'avait laissée se poursuivre, et…

Une seconde. Comment ça, le plus fragile des deux ?

_Rends-toi à l'évidence : c'est toi qui psychotes sur la possibilité d'une fin douloureuse. Tu es incapable d'assumer ton amitié._

Amitié. C'était bien le problème : elle était où, l'amitié ? On ne le tromperait pas sur la marchandise : il avait assez d'amis pour savoir que sa relation avec Tanya n'était _pas _amicale. Fraternelle, fusionnelle même, pas amicale. On ne racontait pas sa vie entière à ses amis. On ne confiait pas des secrets familiaux à ses amis, on n'était pas heureux de traverser la ville à trois heures du matin pour aller consoler des amis…

On ne faisait pas des PUTAINS de rêves érotiques sur ses amis ! Ça dépassait _légèrement _la définition traditionnelle de l'amitié.

Tommy poussa un grognement frustré très peu en accord avec sa parfaite image. Cette histoire allait le tuer.

_C'est toi qui l'a débutée_, chantonna la voix.

Il allait tuer cette voix.

_Pauvre chou empêtré dans la toile de sa stupidité. Elle, elle doit avoir bien plus mal que toi, et elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour mériter ta froideur…_

La conscience était la base de la souffrance humaine, décida Tommy. Et la sienne ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher.

_Tu lâches du jour au lendemain ta meilleure amie, sans raison valable et en la renvoyant sur les roses à chaque fois qu'elle commence à demander pourquoi. Tu te fais souffrir tout seul en la rejetant, tu _la_ fais souffrir, et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que tu en es amou…_

« La ferme ! s'exclama-t-il tout haut. »

Seigneur, ce que la vulgarité lui allait mal.

Mais bon sang, ce que c'était douloureux. C'était comme si on avait enveloppé un rocher dans un joli papier cadeau pour l'attirer, avant de lui poser le poids sur les épaules et de lui ordonner de marcher avec. Doute, incertitude, peur du rejet – l'intensité de ses sentiments l'avait effrayé au point d'assumer le rôle de celui qui rejette et d'éloigner la cause de ses passions.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait comme un con à se demander ce qui lui avait pris.

_Maintenant que tu as fini ton introspection, on fait quoi ?_

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

_Tu veux quoi ?_

Il voulait… Ses iris émeraudes errèrent par la fenêtre. Il voulait garder cette relation exclusive, la choyer comme un bijou, lui épargner le moindre risque. Mais paradoxalement, il voulait la mettre à l'épreuve, la modifier, en faire quelque chose de plus fort ou bien la briser définitivement.

_Bref, tu veux sortir avec elle._

Tommy se prit une nouvelle fois la tête dans les mains.

_Et coucher avec elle_, rajouta la voix en lui rappelant le fameux rêve.

Oui, bon, pas besoin de revenir là-dessus.

_Et on fait quoi ?_ répéta la voix.

On... On agit de manière à préserver cette relation, décida le garçon.

_Demi-bonne réponse._

Et… On tente de la rendre plus forte, rechigna-t-il à ajouter.

_Ce qui signifie ?_

Qu'on… lui demande de sortir ensemble.

_Alléluia, ta noix de coco de crâne contient autre chose que de l'air !_

Y avait-il moyen de bâillonner une voix mentale ?

* * *

><p>Tanya pensa automatiquement qu'elle devait ressembler à une attardée finie.<p>

Le pire, c'était d'en avoir conscience, mais de continuer à fixer le bout de parchemin d'un air ahuri. Cette scène ridicule durait depuis plusieurs minutes et elle était incapable d'y mettre fin : les mots refusaient simplement de parvenir jusqu'à ses neurones.

_-Ça te dirait de venir travailler avec moi dans la salle commune des préfets cet après-midi ?_

Si ça lui disait ? Il en avait de bonnes, lui ! Bien sûr que ça lui disait – le silence durant depuis à présent un mois et une semaine grignotait lentement ses nerfs. son meilleur ami lui manquait horriblement, d'autant plus maintenant que tout le monde avait remarqué leur éloignement et que Mélodie s'autorisait des sourires victorieux. Si Tanya s'était écoutée,elle aurait bondit de sa chaise de cours pendant la métamorphose, et aurait couru jusqu'à sa porte de la salle des préfets.

Mais un détail gênait ses plans. Presque rien, vraiment, juste une chose à laquelle on faisait un peu plus attention après un mois aux côtés d'Emma : l'estime de soi. Tanya n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son amie si elle apprenait qu'elle avait obéi sans réfléchir à celui qui l'avait ignoré avec tant d'acharnement.

Emma n'avait pas tort, cela dit : malgré l'image idéalisée que Tanya se faisait de Tommy, il fallait admettre que sur le coup, il ne se gênait pas. Il faisait mine de ne pas la connaître pendant plus d'un mois, refusant même de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal, pour débarquer comme une fleur comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Si encore il avait écrit quelque chose comme _Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, viens, je t'expliquerai_ ou même _Ça te dirait d'aller boire quelque chose à pré au lard ? Il faut qu'on parle_, pourquoi pas ; mais là, il ignorait carrément ses agissements des dernières semaines ! Et puis quoi encore, ils reprenaient comme avant et elle devait passer l'éponge sur tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la mi-février ?

Tanya était dans un sens heureuse de ce retournement de la situation mais également énervée. Elle en avait assez de se contenir pour ne pas faire un scandale en plein Poudlard. Elle en avait assez d'être la bonne copine qui accepte tout de la part de son meilleur ami. Elle était amoureuse pas complètement conne aux dernières nouvelles.

Rapidement, Tanya fit apparaître sa réponse sur le parchemin et le fit envoyer à l'autre bout de la salle au moment où le cours se terminait.

_Non. Toi, viens dans ma salle commune._

Ce n'est que quand la réponse fut envoyée que Tanya remarqua l'information manquante.

_Dans 10minutes._

Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires et sortit dans la précipitation de la salle de classe. Tanya se dirigea vers sa salle commune au pas de course et entra dans sa chambre afin d'y jeter ses affaires de cours. Elle se posta dans un fauteuil devant la porte et attendit.

* * *

><p>A l'autre bout de Poudlard, un autre adolescent fixait lui aussi son parchemin.<br>Pour Tommy rien n'équivalait le dialogue face à face, les sujets importants se devaient d'être traités en face de la personne.

- _J'ai peut être manqué de tact..._ songea Tommy.

_Non. Toi, viens chez moi._

_Maintenant._

Ce n'était rien de moins qu'un ordre. Tanya lui avait répondu rapidement et avait griffonné ces quelques mots sur le bout de parchemin. Le roux laissa échapper un soupir. Il l'avait bien mérité après tout. Laissant tomber ses livres de cours sur son lit, Tommy se rendit compte que ça faisait déjà 10minutes que la réponse de Tanya lui était parvenu. Il attrapa sa plume et envoya rapidement un nouveau message.

_J'arrive dans 10 minutes. Désolé. Le temps de traverser tout poudlard._

* * *

><p><em>J'arrive dans vingt minutes. Désolé. Le temps de traverser tout Poudlard.<em>

_Désolé. Comment ça, désolé ? Désolé de quoi, de ne pas pouvoir être là immédiatement ? D'avoir agi comme le dernier des goujats en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ou bien désolé qu'il se soit passé quelque chose, justement ? _jura Tanya dans sa salle commune.

Tanya perdait une nouvelle fois son sang froid, Tommy avait réussit à la rendre complètement folle. Elle n'arrivait même plus a rester en colère contre lui, cette dernière s'éteignant comme des braises par un jour sans vent

_Bon. Du calme, Tanya. Pense à Emma – quand Jules s'est montré trop distant envers elle, elle n'a pas hésité à le lui faire comprendre et ça a marché. Qui te dit que tu ne peux pas faire pareil avec Tommy ? Bon, vous n'êtes pas en couple et visiblement, il se passe très bien de toi, mais ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer ! _se répéta mentalement Tanya en faisant les cents pas devant la porte de sa salle commune.

Au bout de 10 longues minutes d'attente, un première année vint chercher Tanya pour l'informer que premièrement un roux coincé était devant la porte de la salle commune et attendait de pouvoir rentrer et que deuxièmement ce même élève n'était pas le hibou de poudlard et qu'il faisait là une faveur à Tanya mais que si jamais cela devait se reproduire il n'hésiterait pas à se venger. Oui, les serpentards en premières année étaient de plus en plus hargneux. Une fois que le petit eu fait passer le message, Tanya ressentit tout de suite une vague d'adrénaline se propager dans tout son corps. Elle se figea et se dirigea tel un robot vers la porte de la salle commune.

* * *

><p>Le préfet attendait devant la porte de la salle commune des serpentards, il avait croiser un élève de premiere année qui l'avait demandé ou plutot crié dessus pourquoi il était posté ici. Le questionnant sur un complot qu'il préparait contre sa maison. Tommy savait que la tache allait être rude pour se faire pardonner, mais dans un sens il était impatient de pouvoir s'expliquer, de redevenir le meilleur ami de Tanya, de pouvoir lui faire des calins... Le prefet s'arreta de faire les cents pas en sentant ses jours s'enflammer. Il repensait encore une fois à ce rêve. Tommy activa rapidement sa censure mentale, parfaitement conscient qu'on aurait pu facilement faire cuire un oeuf sur ses joues. Lorsque Tommy releva son visage il apperçu la porte de la salle commune des serpentard s'entrouvrir.<p>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Tanya était en proie à une vrai panique. Elle ne savait pas comment agir, si elle devait le sermoner ou bien effacer ce qu'il c'était passé pendant plus d'un mois. Prenant sur elle, et laissant son envie de voir son meilleur ami prendre le dessus, Tanya donna le mot de passe et la porte s'entrouvrit lentement sur la personne qui la désespérait depuis plus d'un mois.<p>

Il était toujours aussi magnifique, la faible lueur derrière lui accentuait les reflets de ses cheveux roux, s'accordant parfaitement avec son uniforme à l'effigie des gryffondors. Tanya avait toujours aimé voir Tommy en uniforme, on dit bien que les filles ont un faible pour les hommes en uniforme après tout. Les iris émeraude de Tommy étaient fixés sur Tanya, entièrement, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Ils se jaugés du regard, ne sachant pas qui des deux devait prendre la parole en premier. Tommy avança pour permettre à la porte de se refermer derrière lui et avança jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un pas de Tanya. Elle aurait du lui proposer de monter dans son dortoir comme ils le faisaient autrefois, mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Elle en était réduite à le fixer bêtement, se fouettant mentalement de cette paralysie.

Les poings serrés jusqu'à avoir les jointures blanches, Tanya se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, la douleur la ramenant peu à peu à la réalité. Il avait des comptes à lui rendre.

-_ On sera plus au calme dans mon dortoir._

_- Ah.. je te suis._

Tanya poussa la porte de son dortoir et hurla à ses deux colocataires de chambrée de déguerpir le plus vite possible si elle ne voulait pas finir avec un furoncle à la place du nez. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Clémentine et Dana. Tanya s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Tommy ne semblait pas vouloir avancer plus qu'au delà de la porte du dortoir. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son meilleur ami.

_« Tu veux… t'asseoir ?_  
><em>- Ooui.. Je veux bien, merci… »<em>

Tommy se posa sur le lit. Il était proche – étrangement proche, bien plus que d'habitude. Les deux meilleurs amis semblait gênés par leur propre proximité Tanya avait le regard fixé sur ses chaussure, remarquant que la semelle était en train de se décollait à l'avant de ses bottine mais cela est une autre histoire. Tommy lui fixait le plafond, puis en un instant, son souffle vint chatouiller le cou de Tanya, faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux.

_- Tanya…_

Un frisson parcourut le dos de l'interpellée. Tanya se posait mille question, pourquoi la voix de Tommy était-elle aussi rauque, pourquoi entendre son prénom prononcé par lui lui faisait autant d'effet. En un instant, Tanya se remémora qu'aux tout premiers temps de leur amitié, ils n'hésitaient pas à s'allonger épaule contre épaule dans le parc pour parler livre pendant des heures. Aujourd'hui ça lui semblait totalement impossible. Tanya songea que même si, leur réconciliation se faisait sans heurt et que leur amitié s'en voyait être renforcée, qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Tommy et elle même allongés dans le pars comme autrefois. Cela serait beaucoup trop ambiguë.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent entre interpellation de Tommy et l'introspection de Tanya. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Tanya, il se fit la réflexion que c'était à lui de continuer.

- _Au sujet du mois dernier…_

Il n'y arrivait pas. La jeune fille ne le regardait même pas ; son visage restait obstinément tourné vers le parquet, de longues mèches blonde en cachant l'expression. Que devait-il comprendre ? Qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire ? Qu'elle ne l'avait fait finir que pour lui montrer à quel point ses excuses l'indifféraient ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était doué pour donner les bonnes réponses aux examens, pour plaire aux gens autour de lui, pour rendre service. Pas pour être amoureux. Aimer, c'était un autre domaine – quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Plus que tout, Tommy détestait ne pas maîtriser.

Ce fut cette pensée qui le sortit de son état léthargique. L'irritation le gagna, une espèce de colère teintée de mépris envers lui-même ; il était un homme, oui ou non ?

_Je dois vraiment répondre ?_

La ferme.

Bref, il était un homme.

_- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. J'ai agi comme le dernier des imbéciles et je le regrette profondément,_ débita-t-il._ Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on reviendrait en arrière et j'éviterais tout ce que j'ai pu dire et faire pendant ce laps de temps._

Tanya tourna la tête vers lui, surprise et touchée. Il avait l'air sincère et sa gêne était perceptible, derrière cette posture trop rigide et ce dos trop droit. Elle sentit le sang lui monter aux joues – cette allure un peu coincée faisait partie des choses qu'elle avait appris à apprécier chez son meilleur ami et rien n'était plus agréable que de les retrouver. Mais le rouge reflua bien vite. Ses lèvres se serrèrent en un pli dur ; Tommy ne pouvait pas s'en sortir comme ça, en lançant deux ou trois excuses avec son air navré. Ce serait comme nier à quel point elle avait eu mal d'être ignorée, à quel point elle s'était sentie méprisée par l'adolescent roux aux traits parfaits.

Ce serait fouler aux pieds son peu d'orgueil et ça, elle s'y refusait. Alors Tanya releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son ami.

_- Est-ce qu'il y avait une raison, au moins ?_

Son ton dur heurta Tommy Mais elle était dans son droit, après tout : des excuses ne pesaient pas lourd par rapport à son comportement.

_« A ton attitude de rustre sans manière avec un balai dans le cul » serait plus juste_, suggéra la voix d'un ton mauvais.

Etait-ce vraiment sa conscience qui se vautrait dans tant de vulgarité ?

Mais son ménage interne attendrait : le regard blessé de la jeune femme en face de lui était plus important.

_- Oui. Mais ce n'était pas… pas vraiment lié à toi,_ débuta-t-il avec peine.

Il aurait préféré être devant un questionnaire sur l'histoire des gobelins en islande plutôt qu'ici, à chercher désespérément une manière de tourner les choses sans accentuer plus encore sa stupidité.

_Tu n'en trouveras pas, Tommy. C'est un fait : tu es stupide. Une jolie phrase n'y changera rien. Alors pour l'amour du Ciel, bouge-toi !_

_- Enfin… Tu étais bien la cause, mais ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est juste moi qui ai… dérapé…_

_Mais qui m'a mis un incapable pareil ?_ s'agaça la voix.

Tommy visualisa instantanément un double de lui-même levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Heureusement, Tanya, elle, gardait les siens fixés sur lui. Elle cherchait à comprendre, ça se voyait au pli concentré entre ses le frère de Pénélope continua péniblement.

_- Notre relation n'était plus pareille. Ça me perturbait, je ne savais plus comment agir mais je n'osais pas t'en parler… J'ai été lâche et j'ai préféré m'éloigner. Je suis désolé, vraiment._

_Une seconde. Ce n'est pas la vérité, ça !_

Et pourtant si : leur relation avait effectivement changé.

_C'est un mensonge par omission !_ s'indigna la voix.

Il le savait et il avait honte. Mais l'éclair de compréhension qui venait d'illuminer les iris de sa camarade le rendait faible – avouer était risqué, bien trop. Tommy avait peur de risquer cette amitié. Alors il se pencha vers tanya et, lentement, enveloppa de ses grandes mains celles, plus petites, de la serpentarde.

- _Je suis désolé_, répéta-t-il. _Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, juste… laisse-moi une chance._

Les yeux brillants, Tanya hocha la tête.

* * *

><p>- tanya, tu manges avec moi ce midi ?<br>- Ah… Je suis désolée,Emma, ça ne va pas être possible.  
>- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?<br>- J'ai promis à Tommy de manger avec lui en salle des préfets, expliqua la blonde.

Emma fronça ses sourcils blancs, perplexe.

_- Il y a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main pendant qu'il bosse ?_  
><em>- Non !<em> s'exclama son amie._ C'est juste qu'il doit rassembler à la fois les dossiers du troisième trimestre et de l'année, ce qui fait qu'il y a des répétitions et que le travail devient vite ennuyeux. Donc il m'a demandé si je pouvais venir, histoire de passer un bon moment malgré tout…_  
><em>- C'est bien ce que je dis, il a besoin que tu lui tiennes la main. Sérieusement, Tanya, tu devrais manger avec moi : je me sens abandonnée depuis que vous avez renoué. Et Baptiste est encore parti se fourrer en salle de musique avec Bill, ce lâcheur !<em>  
><em>- Eh bien… Demande à Kim ? Elle ne refusera pas, tenta l'amie de Tommy.<em>  
><em>- Génial. Elle va inviter Violette et je me retrouverai à tenir la chandelle,<em> prédit l'autre fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tanya chercha rapidement une réponse, sans succès. Ces derniers temps, la belle métis et la timide dessinatrice donnaient en effet à n'importe qui l'impression d'être la troisième roue du carrosse – qu'est-ce que ce serait quand Violette se rendrait enfin compte que l'autre lui faisait du rentre-dedans ! Pas d'issue de secours de ce côté-là, donc. La blonde se replongea dans la préparation de sa potionr, sentant le regard d' Emma vriller sa nuque. A défaut de proposer une solution, elle pouvait au moins détourner la conversation.

_- Bill et Baptiste passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble, on dirait_, observa-t-elle en découpant finement ses racines de mendragore  
>- <em>En effet<em>, soupira Emma. Baptiste refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus.  
>- <em>Tu lui en as parlé ?<em>  
>- <em>Bien sûr. Il a rougi comme une pré-ado amoureuse, c'était très drôle. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête – Baptiste gêné, c'est vraiment un luxe !<em>  
><em>- Une… une pré-ado amoureuse ?<em> répéta Tanya.  
>- <em>Oui. D'ailleurs, c'est une piste à explorer…<em> songea tout haut la belle brune.  
>- <em>Je ne comprends pas vraiment<em>, avoua son amie en incorporant ses racines à sa potion fumant dans son chaudron.

Emma s'autorisa un soupir de lassitude avant de darder sur sa camarade un regard presque méprisant.

- _Ouvre un peu ton esprit, miss première ex-aequo ! Et ose me dire que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur Bill._  
><em>- Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur Bill,<em> répliqua automatiquement Tanya.

C'était vrai : au cas où elle ne l'ait pas assez répété, son genre, c'était plutôt Tommy. Et plus différent que les deux garçons, il n'y avait pas. Emma brassa l'air d'une main, l'air de dire « Peu importe ».

- _Toi, tu es un cas à part. Mais tu as conscience que sinon, toutes les filles de Poudlard – Kim et peut-être Violette à part, je suppose – ont fantasmé sur cet abruti ?_  
><em>- Euh… J'imagine…<em>  
><em>- Ah !<em> s'exclama Emma d'un ton victorieux. _Eh bien pourquoi pas Baptiste ?_  
><em>- En effet… Pourquoi pas…<em>

Comment s'était-elle retrouvé à discuter de l'orientation sexuelle du garçon, déjà ?

_- Au fait, ça avance avec Tommy ?_

Emma ou l'art de passer du coq à l'âne avec une parfaite assurance. _Les autres n'ont qu'à suivre_, devait-elle penser. Et bon gré mal gré, ils suivaient.

- _Pas vraiment…_ confessa la blonde.  
>- <em>Votre relation est redevenue comme avant ?<em>  
><em>- Non. C'est plus… retenu, je dirais. Mais en-dehors de ça, rien.<em>  
><em>- Ça, vous deux ensemble, ça ne risquait pas d'être rapide. Il va bien falloir que l'un de vous se décide à faire le premier pas. On est déjà fin avril !<em>  
><em>- Je sais ! Mais je n'ose pas… S'il dit non et qu'on n'arrive pas à redevenir de bons amis ?<em>  
><em>- Tanya.<em>

Le ton étonnamment sérieux de la grande brune étonna son amie. Sans se soucier du professeur Rogue qui les sermonnait, et des autres élèves qui les regardait bizarrement, Emma posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre.

-_ Avec des « si », on ne fait jamais rien. Et si je n'avais jamais osé parler avec Victor, si je ne m'étais pas accrochée, si je n'avais pas fini par lui faire du rentre-dedans, hein ? Tu penses qu'on serait ensemble ? Cette histoire des hommes faisant le premier pas, c'est fini et bien fini, ma belle. Tu veux sortir avec Tommy, oui ou non ?_

Le volume sonore avait baissé tout au long du discours, au point qu' Emma posa la dernière question en murmurant, son front presque collé aux mèches folles courant sur celui de la blonde. Celle-ci hocha la tête, prise d'un nouveau courage.

-_ Oui. Je vais… faire bouger les choses._  
><em>- Eh bien voilà, tu as compris ! Bouge-toi !<em> sourit son amie.

* * *

><p><em>Nous devons faire quelque chose.<em>

En effet.

_On est fin avril. D'ici deux mois, elle sera partie en vacances quelque part avec ses parents et elle risque de rencontrer un beau surfeur bronzé qui la séduira, puis lui brisera impitoyablement le cœur._

C'était exact.

_Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça. Nous avons notre honneur de gentleman !_

Tout à fait.

_Je suggère donc que tu lui bondisses dessus dès qu'elle entrera dans la pièce, que tu la portes jusqu'à la table et que tu laisses parler tes sentiments. Pense à verrouiller la porte._

Euh… Une seconde. Non, ça, ce n'était pas au programme ! Enfin, pas au programme immédiat.

_Sans commentaire._

Théoriquement, ça devait plutôt être quelque chose comme : « elle entre dans la pièce, auréolée d'une lumière divine ; elle s'assied, chacun de ses mouvements transportant le parfum des fleurs printanières, puis tu te penches vers elle, prince roux sur ton blanc destrier, la prend par la taille et l'embrasse langoureusement avant de l'emmener vers d'autres contrées… ».

_Sauf que sa seule auréole, c'est sa chevelure, le parfum de fleurs printanières serait plutôt celui de son gel douche et ton unique destrier consiste en la chaise qu'honore ton auguste postérieur._

Certes.

Etait-il nécessaire de préciser que Tommy n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment se déclarer ?

« Euh… Tommy ? »

Tanya vit le garçon se redresser vivement. Il dut voir son air inquiet, car un sourire éclot sur ses lèvres. Pas totalement rassurée, l'adolescente s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir lui poser une main sur le front, dégageant des mèches rouquines :  
><em>- Tout va bien ? Tu es vraiment pâle !<em>  
><em>- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Juste ces dossiers qui me prennent la tête.<em>

Au sens propre, visiblement : quand la jeune fille était entrée, la tête du prefet en chef reposait sur la paperasse. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir vérifié que la température corporelle du frère de Pénélope n'était pas trop élevée que tanya se rendit compte de la situation : elle, penchée sur le garçon, sa crinière blonde lui chatouillant le cou, et lui la tête levée vers elle, à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine.

_Hum._

Les deux s'écartèrent derechef, joues rougissantes.

_- T… Tu veux t'asseoir ?_ proposa-t-il en tirant une chaise.  
><em>- Ah… Oui, merci…<em>

Leurs regards se croisèrent ; tous deux détournèrent la tête. Tanya se posa sur la chaise. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, ni comment se comporter. Ce genre de silences gênants n'avaient jamais, au grand jamais, eu de place dans leur relation ; celle-ci était faite de babillages incessants autant qu'insouciants, de grands discours ou de gamineries, de sourires complices précédant des _private jokes_ dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Mais en cet instant, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver un sujet de conversation. Une banalité ? Ç'aurait été le moyen le plus efficace de souligner leur gêne et de finir par bégayer une insanité avant de se taire, rouge de honte. Une remarque sur la pile de travail devant Tommy ? Idem, ça finirait par des rires embarrassés. Une anecdote sur la journée ? Cela sonnerait faux. Tout ce qui touchait à leurs vies privées respectives sonnait faux, ces derniers temps. Peut-être… Peut-être fallait-il prendre le taureau par les cornes. Tommy inspira longuement.

_- On n'arrive plus à se parler,_ constata-t-il.

Tanya tourna la tête vers lui, un peu étonnée. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, il reprit :

_- Pourquoi ?_

Ils se turent un instant. Un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître avec des chaussettes sur les oreilles. Ce fut elle qui répondit, d'une voix douce.

_- Tu l'as dit toi-même._

Devant l'air interrogateur du garçon, elle continua.

_- Quand tu es venu dans ma salle commune, le mois dernier, tu m'as dit que notre relation avait changé. C'est vrai et… c'est sûrement pour ça qu'on n'arrive plus à… à se parler comme avant._

Cela faisait un effet étrange de parler ainsi, à voix haute et sans faux-semblants, de leur amitié. En plus d'un an et demi, ils ne s'étaient jamais risqués à ce genre de confessions. Tommy osa un sourire – un vrai sourire, loin du masque qu'il arborait d'ordinaire. Tanya aimait voir son meilleur ami sourire, cela n'avait rien de surprenant de la part d'une amie, a fortiori d'une meilleure amie amoureuse. Pourtant ce sourire lui faisait peur, c'était un sourire franc, certe, mais aussi triste et fatigué. Tanya avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de prendre les devants, de faire le premier pas, de se jeter à l'eau. Mais l'ambiguïté du geste et sa timidité l'empêchait, alors elle se contenta seulement de poser sa main sur la sienne et de la serrer doucement. Tommy retourna sa main, ils étaient paume contre paume. Le coeur de Tanya s'emballa automatiquement, réveillant ses espoirs brutalement comme un feu qui se ravive. Un feu qu'elle était complètement incapable d'éteindre. Elle baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux blonds masquer son trouble. Tommy était parfait selon elle, gentil, souriant, sincère quand ils étaient tout les deux. Le garçon que toutes les filles rêvaient d'avoir. Les quelques secondes de silence ayant chassés ses rougeurs, Tanya releva lentement la tête, et les yeux vert de Tommy s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, elle le voulait, il était à elle. Elle le voulait de toute les manières possible avec une telle intensité qu'elle sentait sa poitrine se compresser.

Tanya pensait être une fille plutôt équilibrée pour un adolescente, saine dans ses rapport avec les autres, et pas possessive et laissant ses amis respirer. Mais elle avait découvert que l'amour n'avait rien d'une amitié, et que chez elle, les sentiments les plus doux se mêlaient au désir le plus charnel et à une possessivité parfois effrayante. Tout à coup Tanya sentit un souffle sur sa joue.

_- Quand s'est-il autant rapproché? et qu'est ce que..._ pensa Tanya.

* * *

><p>Tommy était maintenant très proche et dévorait Tanya du regard. Elle le regardait aussi, les lèvres entrouvertes, sa mine gênée ayant laissé place à un air qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Sérieux ? Décidé ? C'était en tout cas différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Le préfet en chef retenait son souffle. Il avait peur qu'un mot, un son brise l'harmonie de ce moment de cristal, si beau et fragile, qui s'était installé. Alors il la contemplait comme on admire une œuvre d'art. Il connaissait des filles superbes : n'en supportait-il pas une bien trop souvent ? Pénélope était après tout ce qu'on pouvait appeler une perle de la nature en termes de beauté. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être exaspérante au possible, tout comme la splendeur d' Emma ne changeait en rien son caractère castrateur. Avec elles, il gardait cette façade sympathique cachant au mieux une indifférence polie, au pire un agacement glacé. Mais avec Tanya...Tanya était différente. Elle était celle qui le faisait sourire, rire, s'énerver même ; celle qu'il voulait vraiment connaître, celle avec qui les questions qu'il posait étaient toujours motivées par la curiosité et pas par une quelconque politesse. Tanya était bien plus précieuse que tous les jolis minois qui défilaient sous ses yeux las – c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait si peur de la perdre. Couper brusquement les ponts avait été l'erreur la plus stupide qu'il eût faite. Il en avait souffert autant qu'elle et – c'était bien l'ironie de l'histoire – avait justement provoqué le changement dont il avait si peur. Le garçon commençait lentement à comprendre que leur relation se jouait désormais sur l'air de « Marche ou crève » : c'était avancer ou mourir, passer à un autre niveau ou laisser les silences envahir cette amitié.<p>

_Alors avance, bon sang !_ s'énerva la voix.

Mais c'était quitte ou double… Il ne supporterait un « je préfèrerais qu'on reste amis »…

_Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, ces pleurnicheries ? Fais quelque chose ! Bouge-toi !_

Une lueur décidée brilla soudain dans les iris émeraudes du garçon.

_Bouge-toi, oui._

_Ne pense pas._

_Avance-toi, d'un mouvement bref._

_Inspire, expire._

_Ne pense pas, ne pense surtout pas._

_Ignore son regard étonné, son mouvement instinctif de recul._

_Ne pense pas, avance._

_Et, dans un geste vif, pose tes lèvres sur les siennes._

* * *

><p>Tanya sentit la main de son meilleur ami sur sa nuque, puis un dernier échange de regard, les paupières de Tommy voilant lentement ses iris verts. Il l'embrassait. C'était comme si Tanya se sentait revivre, elle se sentait extatique, appréciant chaque seconde de ce moment. Tommy, l'attirant contre lui, la serrant plus encore. Elle ferma à son tour les yeux et laissa sa langue chatouiller ses lèvres, ses mains s'enrouler possessivement autour de son cou fin.<p>

_- Il est à moi. _pensa Tanya

Et, contre ses lèvres, elle sentit celles de son meilleur ami dessiner un sourire.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
